KICKin' It Through Life
by Teeshasaurous
Summary: Written with AbberzZzCain* Jack and Kim one-shots as they live life with the other Wasabi Warriors ;)


Kim's POV

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I walk towards the entrance of the dojo, stopping to tie my converse quickly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" Jack laughs his adorable laugh.

"I don't know…" I stand back up and pick up my bag. "Here." I take Rudy's keys out of my pocket and bring them to Jack, handing them to him gently. "Don't forget to lock up, okay?"

"I won't." He smiles at me and puts the keys in his pocket. I stare for a moment, thinking it over before I lightly take hold of his arm as he turns away, making him turn back towards me. He gives me a confused look but he still manages to smile. I avoid eye contact for a moment before giving him a tight hug.

"You okay?" He chuckles, hugging back.

"I'm fine." I release him and pull back, walking towards the glass doors. "I just really needed that." And with that, I opened the doors and walked out.

zTz

"Is there anyone you want us to call for you?"

I sob, not wanting to talk to anyone, not wanting anyone to see me in this condition. "My friend," I pause, letting out another cry, "Rudy Gillespie." The man nods and walks off towards the house.

I'm sitting in the police station, sobbing, shaking, and collapsing. I had a bad feeling when I was alone with Jack in the dojo, but didn't know it would become this awful, terrible enough to change my whole life.

Heaven gained an angel, but now I just wish I could have her back; I want my mom back. The paramedics were rushing into the house when I got home, and I tried to get inside the house to see if my mom was okay, since we were the only people living in the nice home, but the paramedics wouldn't let me inside.

The door opens and Rudy comes rushing in, with his eyes wide. When he sees me he runs over and gives me a big hug. "Rudy, can I stay with you, please?" My voice cracks.

"Of course you can." He pulls away and takes my hand. "Come on let's go."

zTz

"Do you want me to call Jack and let him know?" Rudy sits down in the couch beside me, rubbing my back soothingly as the tears fall into my lap.

"No, I want to tell the guys when I'm ready; but thank you."

"You can stay home from school for a while, okay? You just get some rest." Rudy pats my shoulder and stands up. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

I smile at him and nod. "But Rudy?" He stops and looks back at me. "I'm going to school tomorrow, I have to see him." Rudy nods in understanding smiling a bit as he turns and walks into the kitchen. I lean back into the soft couch, pulling a soft white blanket over me.

When Rudy returns, he is holding a steamy green mug in his hands, walking towards me, walking slowly, and being careful not to spill any.

He hands it to me and I look down at the white blanket.

"Don't worry if you spill anything. It's replaceable." He smiles warmly at me and I take a sip of the delicious hot chocolate, feeling warmth spread throughout my body.

"Thank you Rudy."

zTz

"Hey Kim!" Jack jogs over to me as I open my locker.

"Hey!" My voice cracks.

"You okay?" He becomes worried.

I pull my coat off and hang it up in my locker. I attempt a smile. "I'm fine, just a little sick; don't worry okay?"

He stares at me for a while before smiling again. "Okay." He raises his hands in defense.

"So how's your mom doing?" Jack questions, leaning on the locker next to mine. My eyes fill with tears, but I blink them back.

Jack is close to me and was to my mom as well, so he knew about my mom's health problems, and he would occasionally send gifts home with me. My mother had diabetes.

"Uh…" I pause and look away for a moment, as a tear slipped down my cheek. I quickly wipe away the tear, hoping he didn't see it. "She's okay now." I'm not lying at all, she's in a better place now.

"Oh good!" Jack cheers. "Kim… seriously, are you okay?" I haven't turned back towards him yet, not wanting to slip and begin sobbing in front of him and the entire school.

"Yeah, I just uh… have to sneeze, sorry!" I fake a sneeze and wipe my nose as I turn around.

"Kim." He draws out my name.

"I have to go." I give him a semi-quick hug and rush off.

zTz

"Why won't you tell them? They have a right to know." Rudy opens a folder and takes some sheets of paper out if it.

"I'm not ready yet." I look to the floor and sigh. "I just don't want to cry in front of them, I don't want them to treat me different, I don't want things to change."

"I'm not the one you should be telling this to, tell them that." He flips a page and his eyes widen. "Besides… your mom's will states that you are to live with the Anderson's when she passes."

"What?" I yell, bolting out of my seat and taking the paper away from him.

I skim the pages.

'_My Laptop goes to Kim.'_

'_My money goes to Kim.'_

'_My jewelry goes to Kim.'_

Basically what the will states is that everything goes to me…

Ah here it is:

'_Once I pass, Kimberly is to live with Mrs. Anderson, whom lives on 1432 Maple Street.'_

I lower the paper from my face and set it down, plopping down on the couch.

"The police are going to make you live with them, Kim. You _have_ to at least tell Jack; as soon as possible." Rudy gives me a _'Look' _ before walking into his room and closing the door behind him quietly.

zTz

I want to tell Jack, but I also feel like I can't. I've stayed up all night thinking about it.

I set my bag down on a chair pulled out beside the small wooden table, where Rudy and I eat, and am about to zip up my bag when the yellow folder with all of the information in it catches my eye. I slump my shoulders for a moment, just staring at the folder. I sigh and pick it up, placing it in my bag neatly. I zip up my bag and lift it onto my shoulders and leave the apartment building.

zTz

I hold the folder in my hands as I walk into the cafeteria, scanning the crowds of people chattering away, looking for Jack's smiling face. But that's not what I find. Jack sits at a vacant table, seeming to be concentrating really hard about something.

Milton, Jerry and Eddie sit down with him, but his expression doesn't change; he just sits there, staring at his apple.

I remember the day he caught my apple, the day I fell for a boy, the day that changed my life.

Jack looks away from the three laughing goof balls and he notices me staring, standing alone, he notices how tired I look. He turns in his seat and stand up, walking towards me.

"Kim, what's wrong?" He asks, worry written all over his face.

"Um, Jack…" I look around the room, seeing a few people staring at us. "Can I talk to you privately?"

"Of course." I walk out of the cafeteria and sit on the stairs. Jack sits down beside me, slightly eyeing the folder in my hands.

"Um… this is really hard for me, so… here." I hand him the folder.

He looks down at the folder and opens it, studying the writing carefully. I take this opportunity to stand up and walk out the front doors of the school, and walk to Rudy's apartment.

zTz

I quietly leave the apartment building and head to my house a few doors down.

I can see it in the distance, the small pink brick house just sits on the soil, reminding me of the great life I had in that house, the great life I had with my mom.

I slowly walk up the driveway and onto the front porch. I stop in front of the white front door, taking a deep breath before reaching out and turning the knob. The smell of the house hits me as the door opens. It's an indescribable smell, but the best smell I've ever smelt in my life. I step inside and leave the door open, stepping up the wooden stairs, and walking down the hallway, straight to the end, where my bedroom is.

It's exactly the way I had left it.

I pull out all of my suitcases, opening them all and setting them neatly on my bed. I un-tack all of the posters and decorations from the walls and set them neatly into a suitcase, along with pictures and delicate items. I pack all of my clothes into mine and some of my mom's suitcases and use another suitcase for all of my bathroom needs.

I have a larger suitcase for my bedding and electronics, being careful of where I place the expensive items.

I sigh and sit down on my bed, looking through the many messages Jack has been sending me.

'_Where are you?'_

'_Why didn't you tell me?'_

'_Where have you been staying?'_

'_Kim, please answer me!'_

'_Come on, Kim!'_

'_PLEASE!'_

I set my phone down on my bed beside me and sigh.

"KIM!" I look up from the ground and look down the hallway… nothing.

"KIM?" I stand up this time, tilting my head slightly to the side, stepping forward.

Jack runs up the stairs and stops when he sees me. His face brightens and he runs down the hallway, knocking me over in a hug.

"Oh my God, Kim! Why didn't you tell me? Where were you staying?" He rubs my back soothingly, squeezing me tightly.

"I was staying with Rudy… I didn't think I could tell you." I begin sobbing, letting all of my emotions out.

"I was so worried!" He pulls away quickly, his arms still around me.

His face is red, he's crying, he's shaking. "Jack, why are you crying?"

"Kim, I'm upset too, I was really close with your mom too; and you scared me half to death! I couldn't find you _anywher_e; you weren't answering my texts and calls! Don't do that to me!" He hugs me tightly once again.

We sit there, holding each other for so long, that when it ends… I don't want it to.

"I packed my bags…" I turn and look at the many bags sitting around my room. "That is… if I'm allowed to stay with you?" Jack smiles.

"Of course you can."

zTz

"Hmm." My new room is great, but I still feel as if it's missing something. Searching through my last unpacked bag I find the missing piece, hanging it up on the last space available on the walls. I sit back and smile at the picture of us; Jack and me, I mean.

_I remember that day, the day where Rudy decided to take pictures of the gang for a photo album he was making. He called Jack and I over to a fountain for a picture. We sat in front of the running fountain and Rudy had said cheese and I unexpectedly kissed Jack's cheek. Rudy smiled at the picture and Jack gave me a confused look, but I had only shrugged and hugged him from the side._

One of the best days of my life.

'Knock, Knock'

I turn and smile as Jack walks in; also eyeing the picture I just hung up. He puts an arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek.

"And now we're even."

_**Please Review? It means a lot! And we take requests!**_

_**-Teesha & Abigael**_

_**RAWR**_


End file.
